Barely Legal
by ShikaDougLUVR
Summary: Dougie had an interest in his teacher and it seems so does she! rated m for smut! one shot


Staring at him tapping the pencil suggestively against the desk, I bit my lip to stop myself from moaning out loud. If only he could bang something else against the desk like that. I shake my head in disgust. Hes my student! I shouldn't be thinking about him like that. I glance around the class, seeing various faces strained in concentration, working furiously on their essays. I take off my glasses and bite the end of the ear piece, before my eyes meet another's. I get lost in those deep blue pools which are shimmering with lust. His tongue darts out and licks his top lip, making me bite the end harder so I could muffle a moan. I remove it from my mouth before placing them on my nose, slightly lower than they should be. I guess it was my attempt at being sexy.

"Eyes on your own paper Mister Poynter" I purred, making him jump slightly before looking down, a light pink blush dusting his cheeks. I smirk before I begin to mark the last classes' essays. I couldn't concentrate though; I could feel his eyes burning into me. The front of my desk is open meaning my legs are on show. My skirt was just above my knee today, showing off my long, slightly tanned legs. I switched them over slowly, making sure as I opened my legs I left it for a bit longer than necessary, giving Dougie a wonderful view.

The bell eventually ran signalling the end of the day. All the students rushed forward placing their essays on my desk, all except one. I pretended I was focused on marking the new batch when he sauntered up to my desk. He placed it down over the top of the one I was marking, his hand resting on top of it refusing to move. He coughed awkwardly, obviously wanting me to look up. I take off my glasses, holding them lightly in my right hand biting the end once again.

"How may I help you Dougie?" I ask in a light tone, trying to hide my arousal at how close he was; I was able to breathe in his aftershave which only heightened it. His face moved closer to mine, until he was close enough that I felt his breath fan over my face.

"I saw you looking at me throughout that exam. Don't deny it. You clearly are getting horny over me. Not that I mind" He whispers huskily, making a shiver run down my spine.

"I have no idea what you're on about Mr Poynter. I check on all pupils during the test to make sure they're not cheating. Don't think that your in someway special as I may have looked at you slightly more than others. It just means I believe you could be cheating more than others, seeing as your eyes rarely stayed on your paper" I simply reply before turning back to marking the other essays. "Now if you have nothing else you wish to add, then I suggest you go home, as you could have left 10 minutes ago".

I could feel him smirking, as he slips one finger under my chin making me look him deep in the eyes. "There was just one more thing" He says, a smile still plastered to his face.

"What is it?" I ask, gulping in suspense.

"Well it's not really a question, more of an action" He said before leaning in and kissing me gently. His teeth nip at my bottom, coaxing it to open. I give him access, opening my mouth wide enough so his tongue could roll against mine. I have the taste of something uniquely Dougie filling my mouth and I can't help but moan out in utter bliss, making him smirk against our interlocked lips.

I pull away for air but mostly for the fact that it is utterly wrong and completely illegal. What was I doing? Making out with a student! Am I mental? Dougie looks at me questionably as if he wants to know what I'm thinking.

"We can't. You know we can't. You know what we just did was wrong. And it can never happen again. It is wrong, not to mention against the law! I mean what were you thinking coming onto me like that? This has seriously consequences Dougie and you will not go unpunished".

"Ooooh was Dougie a naughty boy? He deserves to be punished. You should spank him" He merely replies, shoving his butt on the desk.

"Dougie, stop it! Even if I wanted to we can't! It's illegal and wrong! Not to mention a huge age gap, honestly Dougie we can't. We obviously both want to but we can't" I mutter, dropping my glasses to the desk, before resting my head in my hands.

Dougie groans out in anger. "Ergh...why not? I mean we're smoking hot together! And as for an age gap, your 20 and I'm 18, not exactly huge! We both have rocking bods, and it's clear that there's quite a bit of sexual chemistry. Couldn't we just have a little fun? Please?" Dougie begged, practically on his knees.

"I don't know Dougie. If anyone finds out, I could lose my job and get sent to prison. Is it really worth it?"

"For me, it is. But only you can answer that question".

I think about it before getting up and slowly making my way around Dougie, dragging my finger along the desk just as slow as I walk. I sit beside him, before he moves in front of me, hands either side of my body, resting on the desk. I lean back slightly, resting some of my weight on my hands, taunting him, making him want me hard and fast. I lift up my left hand into my hair, gripping the hairclip inbetween my fingers, and unclipping it, releasing my hair and shaking it slightly. Dougie moans out loud, before leaning his forehead against my bosom. He breathes in deeply, before placing a light kiss on the bare skin.

He begins to kiss up, under my jaw up until he reaches my mouth once again. His arms slip around my waist pulling me closer, so our bodies are touching. My hands slide into his sandy blonde hair, tugging gently at the strands. He groans into the kiss, his hands slyly moving to cup my arse through my tight skirt. He gives it a quick squeeze before moving his hands towards the front of my body. His nimble fingers grasp at the buttons, slipping them through the slots revealing my bare breasts. He slips the blouse down my shoulders whilst giving me gentle kisses. He cups my face and my hands begin to remove his tie, dropping it to the floor. I can't be bothered to unbutton his shirt so I just rip it away. He pulls away and smirks at me. "Someone's a little impatient?"

I giggle before placing my hands on his now bare torso. "Or maybe I just didn't wanna wait any longer?" I begin kissing him again deeply, my tongue massaging his own. His hands reach the zip on the back of my skirt before sliding it down and removing it all together. I'm left in my heels and thong, feeling quite bare compared to him. Deciding it's not fair, my hands move to his belt, quickly unbuckling it and launching it somewhere in the room. I unflick the button and unzip his fly before shuffling down his skinny jeans. I feel something hard pressed against my inner thigh, and I moan out in pleasure when I feel Dougie take a nipple into his mouth, sucking and licking it, turning it into a hard nub. I feel his fingers slip into the waistband of my lacy thong, teasing the little piece of flesh I desperately wanted him to touch. Slowly I feel two fingers push into me, pumping quite quickly, occasionally curling his fingers in a come hither motion to hit my weak spot. I moan and groan before removing his hand and pulling down his boxers. I push away my own thong, before sitting on my desk, legs spread wide.

"Take me then, big boy" I motion with my fingers. He doesn't need much convincing as he eagerly grabs my hips before lining himself up and gently pushing in. We both groan and moan out in pleasure as he fills me, making us complete. He begins to slowly thrust in and out, making my desk squeak and shuffle. We grunt and pant in time with each other, sweat covered bodies moving together in a blissful passion.

I begin to notice his thrusts are speeding up meaning hes close to release, and I'm not far off. I reach inbetween our hot bodies and begin to rub my clit, helping speed up my orgasm. Dougie bats my hand away and replaces it with his own, gently massaging it. We begin to kiss again, more sloppy than before. Dougie thrusts hard and deep a few more times before spilling his seed inside me; I could feel his warm thick seed spurt inside. He carries on riding out his orgasm which leads me into mine, making me shudder in bliss.

A few minutes later, he pulls out and we start getting dressed before anyone can catch us. We would every so often look up at each other and smile. Once we'd finished getting ready, Dougie pulls me into one last kiss, my arms around his neck whilst his are around my waist. When he pulls away, he tucks a piece of loose hair behind my ear, gently cupping my cheek.

"Oh god, I am sooo screwed. If anyone finds out about this. Dougie, this can't happen again, I'm sorry." I go to pull away but his arms keep me from moving.

"Miss, have you forgot? Today was our last day of school. Technically I'm not a student anymore, so to be honest, we never did anything illegal. So yeah it can happen again, but only if you want it too?"

"Erm... I had forgotten to be honest. And of course I wanna do it again. That was the best time of my life and who wouldn't wanna relive that?" I said winking, before kissing him deeply again.


End file.
